Hard As Rock
by WutchuDoin
Summary: He showed up on her door with a problem, pleading for her help. He was in pain and Ally being the kind-hearted girl that she was, she just had to help him. He was in pain, and she was worried, so she pleaded to help him. He revealed his problem to her...and it was hard as rock.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohhh shit shawty got a new story coming. Don't be sad, but it won't be a long one. Like I've said, I'm gonna hit you with a couple amazing shorties before I start my next long story, since I have all the characters but not the plot. Aha whatever, my brain will think of something. After all, I do have 12 more stories lined up after this. I love you fuckers. Just kidding. But I do love you, but you're not fuckers. You're the most amazing readers I could ever ask for. You've all been behind me and had my back from day one on here. It makes me teary eyed when I go through my favorites list and followers cause you guys are just…wow. You guys are my friends. I don't know your names, but you guys are amazing.**

**On another note, this story has a purpose. I've recently met an internet friend that I think is amazing. She's hilarious, kind, and fun to talk to. When I'm not working I'm texting her, and though I don't answer back too often, she always keeps me entertained. This story is dedicated to this girl and for all of you that are reading this, because you can't begin to imagine how much I appreciate you, for every word you write to me or every time you hit that favorites button. This is for you Bethany.**

**One more second to brag. I'm on the favorite author's list of 109 members and I'm shitting my pants. I've only been on here for what, a little over a month? I've only written four stories, this is my fifth. You guys continue to amaze me every day, and you sure do know how to make a girl feel special. On with the story!**

* * *

"I haven't seen him all day."

Ally sat in the food-court with a frown on her face. After multiple text messages, several phone calls, and a trip to his house, none of them could get in touch with Austin. Her, Dez, and Trish sat around the table in a state of worry. This wasn't like the Austin that they knew. Sure, he'd changed a bit since his album was released and they didn't get to hang out as much, but they'd never gone more than two days without reuniting again. Ally hadn't seen Austin since Thursday, and it was now Saturday night. Something was wrong, and she wouldn't rest until she heard Austin's voice to know he was okay.

Sure, he was ignoring her _maybe_, but to not even answer Dez's phone calls was beyond strange. He always kept in touch with Dez. Not only did they text each other all day, but they called several times _and_ stalked each other on Tweeter. Something was wrong and she could feel it. He wasn't okay, and she needed to find him and help him.

"Maybe we should go to his house again," Ally suggested, her voice laced with concern. "It couldn't hurt, and he might've been out somewhere or lost his phone."

Trish shook her head. "What good would it do? You went, I went, and Dez went twice. I think he wants to be left alone," she said, her voice calm and collected. That bothered Ally just a bit. How could she be so utterly calm in such a moment like this?

"If he wanted to be left alone he'd tell us," Dez said. "Remember when Ivanna broke up with him and he was depressed? He called us and told us he needed to be left alone, just like he always does. He wouldn't want us to worry."

Ally agreed with him. Sure, Austin was careless and irresponsible at times, but he knew how much Ally worried and wouldn't want her to do that, especially if he was okay. He always let them know. "Dez is right, Trish. I think we should go."

Dez actually disagreed to this. "No, I think we should wait for a while. There is a possibility that his phone might be dead, he could be in the studio, or he could be busy. He's obviously not home or he would answer the door."

Bad things were running through her mind. What if he was home? What if he fell asleep in the tub and drowned? What if a robber broke in and strangled him? What if he ate poison and was lying on the kitchen floor? She was panicked, and her nails showed it. She'd bit them down to a stub in the past thirty minutes. Dallas had even tried to talk to her and she all but ignored him, telling him she'd talk to him later. It was Dallas, and Ally would never turn a conversation with Dallas down.

Ally shook her head and stood to her feet. "I can't just sit around here and worry all day. I'm going to go figure something out," she said, and stood to her feet. She gave her friends a goodbye before she left the mall and ventured out into the cool air.

The wind was welcomed against her skin. She was hot and flustered in her worry, so the fresh air calmed her a bit. She found herself walking slower than she wanted to, her mind in other places. Not only was she worried about her friend, but she also missed him. She missed hearing him sing, his funny jokes, him acting childish and getting them into trouble, and him annoying all of her customers in the music shop. She just wanted to see him again, even if he wasn't okay. Was that such a bad thing?

It wasn't long before she found herself at her home, walking inside and turning the lights on, flopping her jacket on the couch and going to her bedroom to change into some pajamas. She was trying to keep herself distracted. Maybe if she was focused on a few tasks then she'd stop worrying. She'd clean her whole house if she had to. She changed into rather short pink shorts and a rather tight white camisole before she went to the living room with a rag and duster to start her frenzy.

Thirty minutes passed and the house was spotless. She sat down on the couch, turned the TV on to watch Disney Channel and picked up her phone, hitting speed dial number one and listened to the ringing. His phone was ringing, which meant that it wasn't dead, but it went to voicemail anyways. She had only left him one brief voicemail, and she didn't go into detail because Trish and Dez stared at her while she was leaving it for him.

"Hi Austin, it's Ally…" She sighed, not really knowing what to say without sounding hopeless and pathetic. Whatever, she'd sound pathetic if she had to. She was going to tell him what she was feeling. "Listen, I'm really worried about you. I don't know what's going on or if you're even alive at this point, but please just let me know that you're okay somehow. We don't have to talk if you don't want to, just tell me you're fine. I've been worrying all day and I can't take it anymore. Whatever is happening, you know I'm always here to help. Austin…I'd do just about anything for you. So please, tell me you're fine or something. I'm going insane. If I don't hear back from you within two hours, I'm coming to your house and walking right in. If you're not there, then I'm calling the police and telling them that you're missing, and then I'm going to call your parents and tell them that they need to come back from vacation. Then I'm going to call my dad back from his business trip and make him drive me around Miami until I find you. I'm sure you don't want that and neither do I, but I'll do it if I have to. Well…bye."

She hung up the phone and tossed her phone onto the coffee table. Yeah, that was surely pathetic, but she did what she had to. If Austin was okay, he'd get ahold of her now. If he wasn't…well, she didn't want to think about that until the two hours passed. And you best believe she'd be watching the clock closely.

Ally popped in a movie and watched Tangled, the only movie that really calmed her down in times of stress. She found that the movie was already thirty minutes in and she hadn't really watched a single second of it. She was still thinking about him. She just wanted to hug him, see his smile, hear his voice, and hear his laugh. Was that weird? No, he was just her best friend. It was normal to love your best friend's smile, face, and everything…right? Wrong, who was she trying to fool? She had a crush on him. She'd had a crush on him since they danced together, since he forced her to wear that red dress, and since he'd given up his moment to give Ally hers. He thought those little acts were friendly, but he apparently didn't know how hard it was for a girl not to swoon for that. She was a girl, after all, and she believed in love just as much as any other hopeful teenager. Not that she was in love with him. No, it was just a crush.

* * *

An hour and forty minutes had passed since her phone call and she stood to her feet, the credits now rolling on the movie. She turned the DVD player off, put the movie in it's plastic case, and stuck it back on the shelf with her collection of hundreds of movies. You see, her dad had a habit of buying movies. Every Tuesday and Friday they would make a trip to buy all of the new movies that had come out, even if they hadn't seen the previews. Some were a waste of twenty dollars, and some were actually good. It was a good feeling to discover a movie that was wonderful but hadn't shown the previews for. It was like discovering a piece of land for the first time. She would even tell her friends about it so they would watch it, and some of the movies actually became popular after suggesting it to some of her regular customers.

She was getting off topic. She had to focus on Austin now. In ten minutes his time would be up and she was prepared to take the next steps that she had no choice but to take. They'd been reaching out to Austin since the morning with no success, and Florida was a big state that had a few bad parts of town. Not that Austin went into them, but the bad people there could always come out. What if he was robbed, mugged, shot, choked, strangled, stabbed, or kidnapped? She picked up her phone, giving Austin one last warning before she called the cops. It was now two minutes away from the time she told him she'd call the cops.

**_I'm really scared right now. I think something is wrong and I'm going to file a missing person's report. I'm calling the cops in five minutes, so I'm giving you a few extra minutes to do something about this. I couldn't live with myself is something was wrong and I did nothing about it, but if nothing's wrong and you're just being a jerk, I'd rather have the cops called under false alarm. I'm sure they wouldn't mind, but you probably would, so if you're okay you need to tell me now, Austin. I'm not joking with you. I'll do it and you know I will. Xoxo- Ally._**

Xoxo? What the hell was that? Well, she wanted to send him hugs and kisses incase he was bleeding to death in some dark alley by his lonesome and was too weak to reply to her texts and calls even if he was reading them. She really had to stop thinking so darkly.

Four minutes passed and she sighed, her forehead breaking into a slight sweat. She picked up her cell for the millionth time since she opened her eyes this morning and unlocked it, ready to type in the next three numbers to make the most important phone call of her life.

Just as she was about to start typing, her phone vibrated and a letter icon appeared in the top left of her screen. Deciding the call could wait a minute, she checked just incase she called the authority under false alarm. That was good decision, since the text message came from the contact **Austin M.** She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and she opened it immediately.

**_Outside._**

It was the shortest text she'd ever received from him. She was worried again, wondering if he'd limp onto her porch. Gods, she just wanted to go to sleep already and stop panicking. She'd never known that worrying could take so much energy out of a person.

She practically ran over to the door and swung it open, eager to see Austin and make sure he was fine. There he stood on the other side of the door in all of his glory. He was dressed just fine. He wore a white tank that clung to his skin, defining the hard muscular abs that lie underneath, and light grey sweatpants paired by white Supras. He had a baseball cap on his head, a dark red one, that was turned backwards. He looked great for being a missing person. Actually, he looked downed right sexy. Ally had never seen him this way before. He was always dressed to impress, but this impressed her more than any outfit he could've worn. He was just so…Austin in this. His arms were bulging, his stomach was tight, and he was just so tall.

He was holding a bag that covered from his bellybutton to mid-thigh, which Ally recognized as his over-night bag. Of all the times the group had sleep-overs, Austin had always brought that bag with him, and this time like all the others, it was jammed full. So what, he couldn't answer anybody all day and night but he could show up and expect to stay the night with her? Wait, just the two of them? That'd never happened before.

She looked into his eyes for the first time, and she finally realized the pained expression on his face. He was hurting, sure, but she couldn't tell if it was mentally or physically. His body looked fine, so he must've been devastated over something.

"Austin?" Her voice was so fragile that it was only slightly louder than a whisper. She looked him up and down again, checking once more for bruises or blood. "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" His voice cracked with his words, and it came out as a strangled groan. Yes, he was hurting, no doubt about that now.

Ally stepped back and watched him walk through, noticing how he was wearing his famous pink boxers again. At least it wasn't the trucks anymore… She closed the door and followed him. He was headed straight for her bedroom, his sweet smell in a trail behind him. His cologne always smelt good. Tonight he smelt of mint and lavender, but why was she thinking of that right now?

They reached her room and he stood in the middle of her floor, her a few feet in front of him. "What's going on, Austin? Please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded with him. She couldn't take another minute of worrying.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Will you help me?"

Ally frantically nodded her head. "Of course, Austin. I'll help you with anything. Just tell me what you need."

"Ally," he groaned, "you have to promise you'll help me no matter what. I really, really can't take this anymore. It just…hurts."

Sweat was starting to bead on her forehead. What the hell was wrong with him? She was now thinking the worst, like tumors or cancer. "Just tell me and I'll help!" She didn't mean to scream, but she wanted the suspense to end already.

"You have to promise me!" Austin had never seemed so desperate before, wrinkles of pain forming between his eyebrows. "Say you promise."

"I promise to help you!"

Austin sighed one last time, his eyes opening and he dropped his bag to the floor. Seeing the bag start to fall, Ally's eyes traveled downward to the movement in the bottom of her vision. It took her a minute to realize it, but she finally did.

And she gasped.

* * *

**Did it catch your interest? Are you as excited as I am about this story? Believe me, you'll totally love it! I'm already in love with it, perhaps more than The G Word. Nah, The G Word and Blind are so special to me that they might as well be my children. **

**Let's play the prediction game (: What do you think happened and what do you think will happen? What about the bag falling made Ally gasp? Why was she so shocked to see the bag drop? Why do you think Austin is hurting so much? Why do you think this situation is so hard for them that it might as well be a rock? I'll give shoutouts to those who get it right, since it'll be revealed in the next chapter anyways, but the shoutouts will either be in the end of the chapter or in the beginning of chapter 3. Please review, because reviews are my crack and I could really use a few hits. The more the better! (I'm forever comparing my need for reviews to a drug addicton) (You love me) ( :D )**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUESS WHAT? I MADE A TWITTER FOR YOU GUYS. I only made it for you, so now you have to follow me. I'll tell you when I've posted and some other things. I'll follow each of you that follow me, and I'm stoked to see what you guys are about and learn things about you. Hopefully my club will follow me. I'd love that more than living.**

**I have news for you. You know that hurricane Sandy? The eye of the storm is headed directly for my town. I'm terrified. If anything happens, I don't know what I'll do, but it's been an absolute pleasure writing for you guys. It's due tomorrow, so fingers crossed, and pray for me and the other homes in danger. God knows we need a little luck.**

**MY TWITTER: WutchuDoin48. I'll follow back (:**

* * *

"A-A-Austin?" Ally was stuttering beyond control. She had no idea what to do at this point. She'd never been so speechless in the presence of Austin. Even when she'd met him, a cute boy that he was, she found no trouble in talking to him. As a matter of fact, she was quite annoyed with him. She never really planned on becoming his friend within the first hour that she'd met him. Wow did things ever change.

"I don't know what to do," he groaned again. "It hurts and it won't just go the hell away!" He sounded frustrated and broken down. How was he so mad over such a thing?"

She found herself staring at it, her face and neck completely red. She didn't need a mirror, she could just tell. "What's wrong with it?"

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, going to her bed and seating himself on the edge. "I called the emergency hotline, they said it's just puberty and that some boys experience this, but I started going through puberty when I was fourteen. I'm seventeen years old now!" He met her eyes for the first time today, his cheeks turning red when he noticed where her eyes were.

Ally immediately diverted her gaze to the floor, shifting back and forth on her heels in discomfort. "I don't know anything about that," she mumbled. Then something hit her. "W-wait, h-how am I supposed to help?"

Austin, too, looked down. "I tried everything. I tried a ice cold shower, I tried to think of my grandmother holding dead puppies while sitting under an umbrella, I smacked it, I punched it, I hit myself in the nuts, and I…even tried to, um, get rid of it myself," he admitted.

Ally looked up to see his face. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees while his eyes stayed glued to the opened door. "It won't go away?"

He shook his head. "I've never had a boner last this long before. Sure, I've gotten them before for no reason. This one came up while I was eating breakfast. All day I've been trying to get rid of it. You have no idea…how much it hurts. They're supposed to ache, but it's a good ache. It's an aroused ache. At first it started out to be that, but it only got worse after an hour. Two hours passed and it throbbed really badly. Then it felt like it was on first. Now, well now it's a mix. It feels like it's on fire, it's throbbing, and it almost feels like it's going numb. It's like I don't have circulation to it but I obviously do. The lady on the hotline told me what to do but I keep trying and it just won't happen."

She was almost scared to ask, but her mouth responded before her mind did. "What did she tell you to do?"

Austin's hazel eyes met her, deepening both of their blush stained cheeks. "She told me to, um, bring myself to, erm, completion," he muttered.

"Oh." Well, she wasn't quite expecting that. She'd seen a lot of her friend, crush, and best friend in the past ten minutes. Maybe more than she was comfortable with, though she often thought what it would be like to kiss him or cuddle with him. Sure, she'd had the occasional naughty thoughts, but that was every teenage, hormonal soul out there. She prepared herself for what was next, because she had to ask sometime. "How am I supposed to help you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know. I think I just came here because I'm scared and I wanted to talk to somebody. Dez is too stupid to understand and Trish would tell the entire world after she got done laughing. My parents are out of town, the doctors are closed, and I'm not going to the hospital for this. The last thing I need is a Youtube post about how Austin Moon got a raging boner that he couldn't get rid of. Besides, I don't want the doctors sticking a needle in my penis and drawing the blood out of it."

Ally's mouth fell open. "That's what they'd have to do?"

Reluctantly he nodded his head. "Yeah, and it's a big needle. That's why she told me to that, um, _that_. She said when I do, you know, that the blood would leave and everything would be fine, but it's hard. I don't know why but I just can't bring myself there. I could to the edge but it just won't happen. It's like I need an extra push."

Ally bit her lip. "You want me to help, don't you?"

He took off his hat and placed it on her bed before he ran a hand through his hair. "No, no, I won't ask you to do that. I'm just in pain and not thinking straight and I didn't mean what I said in the living room."

Ally was silent for a long moment, all the things he said registering in her mind and trying to solve this puzzle at the same time. She sighed and sat beside him on the bed, running her hand over his back in attempt to soothe him. Austin liked when she did that. She'd done it in the past when he was mad or upset and it always seemed to calm him and make him happier. "You did mean it…or else you wouldn't have said it."

He looked her in the eye again. "Ally, I wouldn't ask you to do something like that, especially not when you're uncomfortable with it. I'm sorry I asked you and came here, I just didn't know what to do." He picked up his hat and stood to his feet. "I guess I'll just go home and try to figure it out." The pain was so clear on his face. Austin was one of those guys that hated to admit that he was distressed or in pain. He'd broken his leg once and he acted like it didn't hurt up until he got to the hospital and it was only him and Ally in the room awaiting the x-ray results. Only then did he let a single tear slide down his face, and he made Ally promise she wouldn't tell anybody that he cried, not that she would have done so anyways. He shot her a sad smile. "I'll call you in the morning."

He took a step away from the bed but her reflexes made her grab his wrist and hold to him. She didn't know what she was doing, but it was too late to change her mind now, not that she'd even made a decision. "Wait, let's just think about this for a minute."

He watched her intently, trying to figure out just what she meant and what she was thinking. Though he still seemed clueless, such as her, he sat back down beside her and resumed his former position, tossing his cap across the room and onto her dresser, luckily not crashing anything over in the process. "What do you think we should do? Do you think I should risk it and go to the hospital?"

Ally shook her head like a mad woman. "No, that'll be the front cover of the paper tomorrow and the video with the most views in a twenty-four hour period. Trust me, you don't want to do that."

"Then what do I do?" His voice was higher and pitch now, his withheld frustration starting to seep through the cracks chipping away at him. "I can't just sit here all night and do nothing about it. She said if nothing gets done then I'll most likely lose all the functions of my penis. If I don't get rid of this hard-on, I'll never have one again! I really don't want that, Ally. Not only will I not have sex ever again, but I won't even be able to have kids. How can I give a woman my sperm if I can't cum, let alone get it up?"

Ally blushed and her eyes fell to the floor, letting go of his wrist that she just realized she was still holding. She didn't take the anger in his voice to heart. He was upset and scared, so she didn't blame the way he was acting. She knew how important this was to him. Austin dreamed of having two kids one day. He'd talked about it with her on several occasions, one of the discussions they'd had on a late night recording session in the practice room. They talked about everything in that room. They confessed all of their secrets, fears, hopes, dreams, greatest memories, and hard times to each other. They were like an open book to each other, knowing almost every little detail of one another. Knowing so much about her from what she'd told him, it surprised Ally that he still wanted to read her book. He knew all the things she wrote in there already, but not the stuff from the past two months. She'd kept her book in her bedroom for that purpose. She hadn't taken her book to the shop for Austin and Dez to read since her first entry talking about her newly developed interest in Austin. No, she wouldn't let him find that out. There'd been a lot more talk of him in the book since that first entry. Actually, that was just about the only talk in her book these days. She was constantly writing about his muscles, his voice, his smile, his secrets he only told her, and all the things they did together. She was detailed when she wrote of him because she actually enjoyed it. She felt like a middle-school girl who only wanted to talk about her crush, but she was the only one that knew. She would never even admit that to Trish.

She sighed, something they were both doing quite often tonight. She fought the urge to yawn. After all, it was midnight, but if she gave any signs of being tired, Austin would use it as an excuse, saying it was late, she was tired, and he should go. He always did that. It was like he hated keeping her awake or something. "Then we'll just have to do something about it?"

He quirked a brow at her. "We?"

She gave him a sympathetic and understanding smile. "You came to me for help, Austin, so I'm going to help you the best that I can." She push all of the awkwardness and discomfort away for a moment. She would just have to deal with the thick tension in the air, at least until the situation was resolved. "So, let's start thinking of what we can do, and what I can do, to help your problem."

He chuckled at her.

"What?" Though it was nice to hear that, since it was genuine and not out of frustration, she was confused with the slight smile that suddenly appeared on his face.

He shook his head, his smile growing in size. "Nothing, it's just that you sound like a doctor diagnosing me with a brain tumor or something."

Ally returned his smile and looked down at the tent in his sweatpants. He really could've worn something to better hide it, but putting it in jeans would probably only add to the already painful pressure. "That thing might as well be a tumor," she said, and her mouth dropped open. Did she really just say that?"

Austin erupted into full blown laughter. When he stopped, he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Are you implying that I have a big penis?"

"N-no!" Yes. "That just came out wrong!" No it didn't.

He smirked at her, one of those 'I know you're lying but we'll just pretend that I believe you' smirks of his. She hated them and loved them at the same time, since they were usually aimed towards her. He was also famous for his 'yeah _okay_' looks but she didn't like them too much, which were also usually for her. "Okay, whatever you say," he said, the smile still present in his voice. At least he sounded more cheerful than he did earlier.

She cleared her throat, thinking of a way to change the topic to something more comfortable. She had to face it eventually. Nothing they would talk about tonight would be comfortable, but if that was how it had to be to help Austin then so be it. "Okay, so you said you can come to the edge but not fall off? That sounds like the main problem right now. You have to figure out a way to go, um, all the way," she stated.

"I'm just scared that it'll happen and still be there. It'll all have no point if that's what happens," he said.

She rubbed his back again for a few seconds before she folded her hands neatly in her lap. "What about Cassidy? Aren't you two friends with something on the side? Does it help if another girl is the one doing it and not you? Don't you think she could help you get there?"

"Cassidy is somewhere in New Jersey with her parents on a trip right now. We're friends but that's it. The farthest we've gotten is kissing, and that didn't last long. It felt weird. We were better off as friends. I've slept with one girl and that was Ivanna. It feels a lot better if a girl is the one doing it instead of righty, my favorite hand, so no, she can't help me," he said, trying his best to answer all of her questions. He stared at her, waiting for her response. He was finding his comfort again, and by the way her hands were now resting on the bed, so was she. They were still the same people with the same qualities, they were just in a tight spot. Well, he was in a tight spot. Ally had offered to help and he didn't exactly deny, since he did beg her downstairs and all.

"Maybe if you had something to turn you on while you were doing it," she said quietly.

He thought it over in his mind for a moment before he nodded his head. "That could actually work, but unless you have a hidden porn stash that I don't have somewhere, we're pretty much screwed. Unless there's a cheerleader in you're closet, I don't think there's much that'll help me."

Ally bit her lip, nervous and embarrassed. "I could…help."

Austin's eyes widened. "How would you help with that. How could you?"

She shrugged her shoulders and turned on the bed, angling herself so she could face him more, him mimicking her actions. "I could…help you. I don't know, like take off my shirt or something."

He was complacent for a moment before a smile cracked on his lips, those lips that had the perfect shape to them. "Thanks, Ally, but I'm not twelve anymore. The sight of a girl in a bra doesn't really phase me anymore."

She cleared her throat. "I'm not…wearing a bra."

His mouth formed an o shape and he didn't move nor speak. What was he supposed to do? Violate her never before seen body just so he could get off? Not that it was for a bad cause, but he could only imagine how wrong he would feel. It was Ally, and sure, he might have a little crush on her, but she was still his best friend and he had way more respect for her than any other girl on the planet. "I don't know if I could do that."

"Come on, what could it hurt? I mean, it's worth a try, right?"

"So what, you take your shirt off and I look at you while I…yeah?"

Ally nodded her head. "Yeah."

Why the hell did she seem so calm about it right now? Was she not humiliated in showing herself to him. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

She smiled. "Austin, you're not some stranger on the street. I trust you, and you're my best friend. You're the closest person in my heart. I'm willing to do anything to help you."

Austin sighed yet again before he took his tank off and slung it onto the floor beneath the bed. "Okay, let's go for it."

* * *

**I'm actually headed to work here shortly so I promise I'll do shout outs tonight or Monday, I'm not sure. Probably tonight, since tomorrow doesn't promise a Monday and I might be trapped in an attic somewhere. Ahaha I'm so fucking scared I'm joking about it. I'd love to come home to more beautiful reviews and followers (: That way I can follow you all back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a review from a guest with no account, but it really inspired me. Lauren, I don't know who you are, but you're awesome. I hope to hear more from you and I'd really love it if you followed me on twitter so I could follow back. I also have a sneaking suspicion that you might be involved in a fan club a girl named Jennifer told me about. If you are, don't be ashamed and please tell me. It would only make me happier and appreciate you more. Follow me WutchuDoin48. awesomesauce325 thank you, you're awesome. AllItTakesIsASmile, you're amazing, I appreciate you. Isazu, you know you're awesome, at least you should by now. I've given you more shout outs than anybody, and I appreciate you very much. Add me on twitter loves. Here's the next chapter for you. I'll do shout outs for chapter two on the end of this story, as those are the shout outs for chapter one. I'll keep adding along the way. Shout out to everybody who reads or reviews. I love you all. You're all amazing. R5GirlyPenguin, I feel you on the hurricane Sandy.**

**The shitty part about the hurricane is that my home town is supposed to face it head on, and the eye of the storm will hit us directly, so we'll have the worst of it. I'm scared, and I'm praying that it isn't nearly as bad as what it is now when it hits land. I'm also praying for all the other towns affected or going to be affected by it. But damn, I have to face the EYE OF A HURRICANE? Tornadoes and hurricanes are my two largest fears. Well, it's supposed to hit me tomorrow night and I probably won't have power so I'm not sure how I'll be writing for you guys for a few days. If I made it through, which I pray I will, I'll tweet to let you guys know that I'm okay. I'm torn. 'Yay no school or work' and 'fuck am I gonna die?' are my emotions. Bleh ):**

**MORE SHOUT OUTS: babyblazeful, I loved it, and thank you for such an amazing compliment. I don't consider myself the best writer on here, but I think I'm okay, but everybody has their own opinions. Your opinion of me, my dear friend, makes me teary-eyed. Thank you so very much. xoElle23, you are also very awesome and yes, I like to have perverted plots but the events make the story what it is. I bet I could write a whole story about anal sex and make it entertaining and beautiful. That might be an exaggeration but let's just pretend. 99Kisses, your awesome review makes me want to give you ninety-nine kisses, and MandyMay123, you rock socks. **

**Seriously though, LAUREN, you need to follow me girl. I'm freakin out. I'm not updating or posting another chapter until this girl follows me on twitter. Now everybody get on her case and make her do it (: Love you guys so much. Here you go!**

* * *

Five minutes later was the most uncomfortable Austin had felt in his life. He was staring at Ally's naked chest while his hand was wrapped around his rock hard erection, jerking it up and down. She was more developed than he thought. Her breasts were full and plump, the perfect perky, and her nipples were cute, pink, and reached out towards him. They were hard with the cool air in her bedroom, but she didn't seem to mind. It would've been okay, until her eyes landed on him.

Ally had never seen a guy masturbate or a penis before. This was all new to her. She'd never even had her body looked at before. She'd managed to successfully stare at the floor for three minutes in total but the curiosity was killing her. If she was lucky, Austin would be too focused on his task to notice her stare. Oh what the hell, he was staring at her goodies so why couldn't she look back? That just wasn't very fair. They were in it together, right? So she dared to look at him, surprisingly with no shame. She first noticed that he was looking directly at her, seeing that she was staring at him and his eyes widened, before her gaze traveled lower.

The first thing she noted was his hand and how it seemed to move expertly over his intimate areas. Okay, she'd lied. She'd seen a penis or two, or ten, on movies or on the compute. Not that she went looking for porn all the time, because she'd only done it once, but it was a normal teenage thing. Most of the time she had stumbled upon it, or it appeared in movies. What movie these days didn't have sex in them? Exactly.

Then she seen his penis and her face got hot. Yes, Austin was everything she thought he would be. He was _big._ Not scary big, but big enough to do some damage…in a good way. He was well endowed, much over average and girls would probably have an excellent night with him. Only one thing was off, and that was it's color. The normal pink was red and purple. Just looking you could tell he was in pain. It seemed very stiff in his hand, very swollen and engorged, and it looked to be holding a major amount of blood. She felt bad for him, she really did. His hand stopped moving and she looked up into his eyes. He was looking at her now, not her chest.

"What's wrong?" she asked, wondering why he stopped.

He awkwardly cleared his throat, a pink blushing hinting on his cheeks. "Um, you're looking at me."

She grinned. "You can look at my chest but I can't look at you? You'll be fine, pop-star, just keep trying."

He sighed and moved his hand away, giving her a clear view of him now. "Let's face it, Ally, this just isn't working. Five minutes now and there's not even a build-up yet. I'm just going to have to face the public humiliation and go to the hospital."

Ally shook her head. "I'm not letting your career get ruined over something like this, Austin. Everybody will think you're some raging pervert who took too much Viagra or something like that. We'll just have to take drastic steps." She reached over and grabbed her shirt, putting in on before she crawled up to the top of the bed to sit beside Austin.

He looked beyond confused. "What are you doing? And what do you mean?"

She gave him the 'duh' look. "I'm going to have to do it, Austin."

His eyes grew ten times the normal size. "Do what?" His voice hit a high octave and he almost sounded like a girl in his surprise.

She giggled at him while he tried to clear his throat. "I'll just have to do it for you."

He moved his hand to cover himself up but Ally slapped his hand away. "Ally, I'm not going to let you do something you don't want to just to try and help me."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, but I want to help you. It's not like you're forcing me to do anything."

Austin shook his head. "Ally, you don't have to do that when I could just go-"

"DO YOU WANT TO USE YOUR PENIS IN THE FUTURE OR NOT?!" she interjected.

He stared at her for a good while before he sighed and relaxed back into the bed, fully lying down with Ally seated beside him. "Fine, go ahead and try but it's not going to do anything."

Ally nodded her head and stared down at him, her whole body flaming in a blush. She couldn't make eye contact with him and she was sure he didn't mind. There was no way he was looking at her, either. This was awkward in many more ways than one. Austin was on her bed in just his pink boxers with his manhood sticking out from the hold in his undies, and Ally was about to grab it. Yeah, nothing awkward about that.

You see, Ally had never touched a guy before. Actually, she hadn't even had her first kiss yet, so she had no idea what to do. Watching it on TV or seeing pictures didn't seem to be helping her now. It was like everything she'd learned from watching had slipped from her mind in this moment of tension. Of course she wanted to do a good job. Austin wasn't her boyfriend but he was her crush and best friend. They would see each other all the time after tonight. Ally would've rather been with her friends while Austin thought of that time Ally got him off, opposed to him thinking of that time Ally sucked and failed at getting him off. That would be even more awkward while they were with Trish and Dez. No matter the case, she wouldn't let it ruin the friendship. She would just have to talk to Austin about it, and better now than later.

Her timid hand reached out and she wrapped her fingers around him, surprised at what it felt like. Something that could've been compared to silk and satin over steel, and it didn't seem very flexible at all, was what he felt like in her hand. Austin was right, though, and she could clearly feel him pulsing. Gods, it just felt so hot on her chilled fingers. Could a penis have a fever?

Experimentally she squeezed with some force, thinking it was better to do all of her movements harder than what she thought was normal since it was so stiff and engorged. Surprisingly Austin hissed and her eyes darted to him out of reflex. Austin was completely relaxed, his hands on either side of him on the bed while his head was propped up against the headboard so he could still have clear view of what she was doing. He was okay with watching? Boy was she ever wrong. Sometimes she did think Austin would be more awkward than what he was, it was just that most of the times she could predict how he would feel. Either he was fine with it, wanted to see a show, or was a hell of a good actor.

After a few more squeezes, she thought back to earlier when he was working on himself and tried her best to remember the way his hand moved when he tugged on himself. Ally imitated his movements as best as she could, her eyes set on her work in fear of looking at him could falter her confidence…not that she had any in the situation. Surely a hand-job wasn't hard, but this beast of a thing was too hard to really work with. It was hard to even squeeze it, so it was no wonder why Austin couldn't get off. His manhood was too swollen and hard to feel any pleasure from, raw pleasure that wasn't forced.

"Um, Ally?" Austin finally broke the silence after a few long minutes. Ally still didn't look at him, only responded with a small 'hmm' to hear his reply. "Have you ever, ya' know, done this before?"

That question made her look at him, raising her brows in confusion. Did he really even need to ask that question? She'd never had sex, had a kiss, touched a guy until now, never been touched, and as pathetic as it sounded, she'd never had a real boyfriend. Sure, she was newly seventeen and now had the freedom to do more things without the world looking to her like she was some sort of a super slut, but the time never struck right and she'd never met 'the guy' that she wanted to give her virtue to. Yet here she was with Austin. Was the whole situation confusing, or was it just Ally?

"Um, it's my first time," she mumbled. "Why?"

Austin grinned at her, which made her want to smile but something told her not to. His smile was contagious, especially to Ally. It was hard not to smile when he was. Austin was blessed with a perfect wet of pearly whites, his lips had a perfect shape to them, and sometimes he would get dimples depending on how true and delighted his smile was, like now, for example. She just wanted to pinch his cheeks, poke his dimples, and trace the shape of his lips with her tongue. What? It's America, she could think whatever she wanted as long as she didn't say it aloud. Then it could be considered sexual harassment, but only if they didn't like it. Austin liked attention, so he _would not_ be filing those charges.

"I don't think this is going to work," he said with a chuckle, and Ally pondered his words for a while, not quite understanding until he laughed again. Then it hit her like a brick.

She glared at him. He was pretty much suggesting that she wasn't too great at hand-jobs without really saying it at all. "Excuse me for not being a pro. I'm sorry I haven't given any hand-jobs lately. Maybe I'll go out and practice for a few hours and then we'll try this again," she retorted, her voice calm but the edge lingering.

Austin's smile dropped. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" His sudden bipolar mood-swing took her off-guard.

"Don't go out and practice," he said, a tad bit of annoyance showing through. "Do you know how upset I'll be with you?"

It was her turn to smile at him. "I wasn't being serious, Austin. You know I would never do that, and sorry, _Daddy_, I don't want to make you mad."

"I wasn't being serious either. Sure, it wasn't the greatest but practice makes perfect, and the only hand-job experience I've ever had was with Cassidy until a table at work one day. Trust me, she had a lot of experience. So much that it wasn't attractive at all." Austin smiled with her this time instead of at her. "I like it when you call me Daddy."

The brunette rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the arm, chuckling when he faked being hurt. She bit her lip in thought, wondering what they could do next about Austin's growing problem. Her lips were dry so she licked them, having been too lazy to get up and move to her dresser to retrieve her chap-stick. Wow, what was up with her tonight? She was never too lazy to do anything. She got an idea.

"What're we gonna do now?" He sounded depressed once again, almost like he had when he first showed up at her door. He reached down and squeezed himself, his face screwing up like it had hurt him or relieved him, but she opted to believe the pain. "It's really starting to hurt again."

"I have an idea, and I know you're going to be against it but I want you to know now that I'm completely fine with it and I want to," she told him.

He seemed to be thinking for a while until surprise registered all over his features. "Whoa, I don't know, Ally," he said. "That's not what I was asking for. I mean, when I told you that it wasn't the greatest, I wasn't saying without saying that I wanted more. I mean, I'm not trying to take advantage of you. I'm sure it'd help and that'd be great but I don't want to force you or make you feel like you have to even though you say you don't feel that way…" He stopped talking and stared at her for a minute. "Do you know what I mean, like, did it make any sense?" He started to sit up from his position on her bed.

Ally pushed him back down and smiled. "I said I want to help you. Shut your pretty little mouth and lay there while the master does her work." She giggled at her own comment, making Austin chuckle with her. After all, he did find it completely adorable. "Just kidding. It might not be good but I'll try my hardest, just don't choke me, Austin. I'm serious, I'll stop as soon as I gag once."

The blonde nodded his head and relaxed into the bed, his head now lying flat on her pillows instead of being propped up against the headboard. "Okay, go ahead. I'll tell you when it's about to happen, which I'm hoping it does, so you don't have to, ya know, taste it or swallow it or whatever. I know you probably don't want to deal with that."

Ally was confused. "If I stop right before it happens, then I'm not giving you a complete orgasm."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then I'm not going to stop, but you can still let me know you're close," she interrupted.

Austin was about to detest but he was stopped, instead a strangled groan erupting from his lips, and it wasn't due to pain. Ally had poked her tongue out and licked from the base to the tip, now repeating her actions. Though it felt nice, it was more like a teasing. Much more of that and he'd be even harder than he was.

Ally answered his prayers by wrapping her lips around the tip and sucking, getting it wet and slick before she fit as much in as she could, sucking and nibbling the very tip before she started her never ending bob up and down. She pulled back just in time to see his closed eyes flutter open and his open mouth to snap closed. She pulled his boxers down over his legs and tossed them to the floor, admiring his naked boy that was perfectly muscular in all the right areas.

She returned to her work and heard him moan for the first time ever. It encouraged her in her work and she picked up her pace, squeezing her lips even tighter together so he could enjoy the tightness. It wasn't long before she felt a large hand find it's way into her hair. On the movies the guy would hold the girl's head or push the girl's head down and further into their crotch, but Austin didn't do that and Ally was quite happy about it. No, Austin was too much of a gentlemen for that. All he did was wrap his hand into her hair and hold it. He had told her on several occasions of how soft her hair was. At one point she could feel that he was actually playing with her hair. If it helped him then she wouldn't complain. No, it actually felt good to her, too.

Austin moaned again. "It's actually going to work this time," he said, voice deep, husky, and laced with lust. His hips started to roll gently, his very short and light thrusts meeting her bob halfway. He groaned again and something about it made her body react. She could feel the dull but growing ache between her legs… and she kind of liked it.

* * *

**Well, I uploaded. Don't mind some of the things in my top author's note. I wrote that like three days ago and I'm just uploading. My apologies (: Add me on twitter WutchuDoin48**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, it's been so long since I've updated and I'm so sorry, guys, but I hope you enjoy this. The story isn't over yet and I love the end of this chapter so the next chapter will totally be my favorite. I'm exhausted and have yet to sleep so I'm going to do the shout outs on the next chapter for the past two chapters I do believe. I missed you guys so much! Did you miss me? Oh, and don't forget to follow me on twitter. WutchuDoin48 That's right, I made a twitter just for my lovely readers who have politely asked me many times to make one. Love you all. You're amazing. I love your support. I love you taking the time to read my stories. I love the recognition and praise I recieve. You guys are amazing. You guys are family.**

* * *

Ally looked up from her work for a moment to see his eyes clenched closed and his fists holding onto the blankets on her bed like he was holding onto his life. Well, she might not have been good at hand-jobs but apparently she was pretty good at head. This encouraged her even more, picking up her pace and squeezing her lips as tight as they could go without hurting her own self. She rocked on her heels beneath her, soothing and encouraging the ache growing inside of her.

Austin grunted and Ally moaned, the vibration sending a jolt from his penis to his toes, resulting in a harsh upwards thrust into her mouth. Ally pulled back and stared at him, his mouth falling open. "Oh God, please don't stop," he begged, "not now."

"You choked me," she plainly stated.

His hips started to roll, pleading for her mouth again. "Sorry," he murmured, though he sounded completely unapologetic. Seeing him like this fueled her fire and something, or someone else, took over her, or so it felt like. With a blast of courage, Ally reached down into her pants and stroked her clit with her own fingers. She bit back a moan and Austin groaned. "Please…don't tease," he said.

She connected her mouth on him again, immediately resuming her pace, her fingers rubbing faster and faster until she felt the coil in her stomach. Her peak was so close that she could practically feel herself ready to let go when Austin's hips suddenly jerked into her working mouth once again, and though she wanted desperately to feel her own release, she removed her fingers from her clitoris and used both hands to pin his hips down, her bobbing never faltering in her set pace.

Doe eyes shot up to stare at his large hands that had the sheets gripped tightly. Her eyes drifted higher to examine his face, his perfect features now contorted in his pleasure, but still managing to look as handsome as ever. She could get use to seeing him like this, and knowing that she was the reason why.

Her lips were starting to hurt from working on his rock hard erection, but luckily he piped up. "Oh, _God_, I'm so close," he gasped. "It's _right_ there." He sounded desperate, knowing that he could feel it coming but yet he was pleading that it was continue through. Ally could understand that, since he said that he'd gotten close once but it wouldn't and couldn't happen for him.

Only a few seconds later did his hips attempt to jerk into her mouth, and with the force behind it that was still able to move his hips and her hands an inch or two, she was glad she pinned him or she would be choking up her insides. His hips were rolling under her hands, one hand still gripping the bed sheets and the other entangled in her hair, tugging ever so slightly to not hurt her.

Hot liquid shot into her mouth and she felt him twitch violently and frequently inside of her mouth, her eyes now plastered to his face. His body was shaking, his hips rolling, and his legs were quivering. His once open mouth was now closed, his jaw line even more strong and prominent with his clench jaw, but only now his eyes were open and he was looking at her, not in her eyes, but at her mouth. He only watched her for the first two seconds of his orgasm before she witnessed his eyes roll into the back of his head and stayed closed. She fought her grin away. No doubt he wanted to watch her while she swallowed him, see that it was her that was doing this to him and nobody else.

He was rapidly filling up her mouth and she swallowed, bracing herself for the unpleasant salty taste she'd read of and overheard girls speaking of, but it never came. Instead, her taste buds were delighted when they registered a sweet taste. Leave it to Austin to be different in every way possible, and each and every one of those differences were amazing traits about him. While most guys would taste overly salty or tangy, sometimes even both, Austin tasted sweet, like watered down sugar, tasting even better than his pre-cum that had drizzled out during the length of their oral festivities.

Austin groaned first, then he moaned, and finally a whimper before the noises were replaced by steady panting. His hips slowed in their movements and the liquid started to come slower and with less force, since the start was more like a water gun and now the water gun was running out of fuel. Only a few more seconds and his body was done shaking, his seed no longer coming out, and his member resting inside of her mouth with no movement.

Realizing that he was now completely soft in her mouth, Ally pulled away and looked up at him with a larger than life grin on her face, almost like they'd won the lottery or had won a grand election for the first female president. For something so little, she felt as if she'd accomplished the world, solving all poverty problems or finding the cure for cancer. "Look, it worked!"

She expected Austin to look down and smile with her, but his face was slack and his eyes were still closed, his panting lighter now but still there. Her grin widened, knowing he was completely spent. Besides, he probably didn't have to look down to know. Since it was a part of him, he could probably feel her observation. After a few moments with no reply or movement from him, she moved up his body and straddled his waist. "Austin?" she whispered, her voice huskier than she realized. Was her lust really that clear? She was suddenly aware again of the fire between her legs and how badly it ached to be soothed. She would have to take care of that later when she had a few private moments to her lonesome.

His eyes slowly opened, now droopy and covered in the post-orgasmic high he was on. Hazel eyes seen her smile and he grinned back at her, his eyes opening and lighting up like the energy had just come back to him. "That was_ amazing_, Ally," he said, voice deep and sounding happier than he had in months, though he usually always sounded happy and full of life. "That was by far the best experience I've ever had. Are you sure you haven't done it before?" He chuckled when she playfully punched his chest. "Thank you, though. I can't thank you enough. Honestly, it hurt so bad I thought I was going to cry there for a minute."

"I thought those were tears I seen in your eyes," she said, and giggled when he rolled his eyes at her. "You don't have to thank me. I was just helping out a friend."

He laughed at her comment. "Come on, I think we've passed the friend zone by now."

She quirked a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and brought her down so she was still straddling him but laying on him, too, her chest resting against his and her face hovering two inches above his. "I didn't want to lay this on you now after, you know, all of that, but I haven't really been honest with you." They were both silent for a minute. "If I told you something, do you promise that you won't be weirded out and it won't make you shy away from me?" He only took a moments pause, not even long enough for her to answer because he already knew the answer would be yes. Ally was the only person he trusted one hundred percent with any and every secret he had. "I've always had feelings for you. At first it was just friendly, but it's been more for a while, I just didn't know when to tell you, how, and if you'd even feel the same, but now I think I know, because let's face it, Ally, you wouldn't just give a friend a blowjob just to help them out. That'd be like you doing the same but for Dez."

Her face twisted at the thought of this exact position but with Dez underneath of her. She furiously shook her head and watched the amusement light up on Austin's face. "I would never do that."

Austin nodded. "I know you wouldn't, which is why I'm not scared to tell you now. I love you," he said.

Ally was speechless and she had to stop her mouth from falling open. Did Austin just tell her that he loved her? Yes he did indeed. Her mind was blank but her heart wasn't, and her heart made her mouth open up and reply back to him. "I love you, too." Yet again she was in shock, only this time at the words slipping through her own lips. Oddly enough, though it wasn't so odd, saying it felt so right. Actually, it felt relieving, like it was overdue, and then she realized that it was. She'd loved him for a while, too.

His face was overjoyed and he wrapped one arm around her waist while the other hand reached up to cup her cheek, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. "Then it's only fair that you should be my girlfriend," he said.

Ally giggled at his proposition and how smoothly he slid into it. He really did have a way with the ladies. "I suppose that is only fair," she replied.

He smiled full-on, showing his beautiful rows of perfect pearly white teeth. "Then it's settled."

She nodded her head and they kissed passionately for a long period of time before Ally realized how dry her mouth was. She pulled away from him. "I need a drink," she stated politely. "I'll go get us something."

He nodded and watched her prepare to make her short departure. She lifted off of him and moved her legs, sliding off of him. Only when she slid off of his legs, her overly sensitive womanhood brushed against his leg with some force and she couldn't fight her reaction. Her head tilted back by centimeters, her lips parting a little, her eyes fluttering for half a second, and a quite moan brushing past her lips. Her face heated with her embarrassed blush, not expecting her body to still be so sensitive and react to such a small touch.

When she opened her eyes, he was grinning at her, so she moved to the foot of the bed and stayed seated. "Did I do that?" he asked, faking innocence like he was actually guilty of something, though it hadn't been his fault in any way.

She was still embarrassed by how heated she was and all she could do was force a giggle out of her ravaged mouth. One second she was seated 3 feet away from him, and the next second she was lying on her back on the bed with Austin above her, seated in between her legs that he had somehow parted in such a short time. "Austin?" she questioned, out of breath for no apparent reason other than the fact that she was so needy for a release, the ache spurring back to life at how he handled her so quickly and expertly.

He licked his lips and grinned wickedly yet seductively at her. "What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Well, what did you think of it? I hope you liked it. It's been a while since I've written and having to pick up in the middle of a chapter I started two weeks ago isn't the easiest, but I've been reading a lot of books so I feel as if my vocabulary has improved. If their are any mistakes I apologize. I'm super tired and I never proofread or go over my stories to check for mistakes because I'm simply too lazy. Do you love me anyways? Oh, and I'm happy Obama won. If you guys aren't, I'm sorry. We all have our views, and I'm not judging or hating any of you for it. I'm not getting on my facebook for two weeks due to the rude racist comments.**

**I'm half black and half white, and even the Muslim comments anger me. I've deleted atleast a total of forty people from internet social medias due to the racist comments and suggestions. We're all entitled to our opionions, but the racist shit needs to end on facebook. I'm done ranting my lovely internet family.**

**You know what will make me happy? If you review. DO IT! (:**


End file.
